onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 547
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 627 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.3 | rank = 6 }} "Back to the Present! Hody Begins to Move" is the 547th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Otohime passed away, Hody Jones had found and killed the suspected human assassin and showed him to the people. Back to the present, Nami forgives Jinbe for letting Arlong run free and Sanji kicks Luffy in the face for sleeping through the whole story. Suddenly, a large mobile visual Den Den Mushi appears with Hody making an announcement about the New Fish-Man Pirates' takeover to the entire island. Long Summary After Otohime passed away, Hody Jones caught and shot a human pirate whom he claimed to be Otohime's assassin. Despite Jinbe's orders to hide the body, Hody exposed to the crying people that a human killed Otohime. Neptune locks himself inside Hard-Shell tower and refuses to come out until he calms down. The Minister's keep him accompanied during his time and Neptune comments, he would have killed the shooter even if he was unarmed and realized Otohime would not want that. He comments on the cycle of hatred and revenge and knows when it starts and by killing someone would spread hatred and make the children's eyes cold from witnessing it and harbor hatred. He could relate to what Otohime was trying to do but is torn from his duties as a king to carry out her wishes and his duties as a husband for wanting to avenge his beloved wife. He states as a soldier he avenged his comrades lives and killed several humans and was unable to help Otohime due to what he did in the past. After a few days he's finally calmed down, and returned to the palace to consult his children. On the day of Queen Otohime's funeral, he hears from Shirahoshi that letters have been flying to her and that someone named Vander Decken IX is wanting her hand in marriage, enraging Neptune due to her only being six years old. Neptune wants him found and chooses not to have his children attend the funeral due to the posibility of him being there. Everyone in Fish-Man Island attended Queen Otohime's funeral, where Fukaboshi announced on a video screen that he and his siblings will carry out their mother's dream. As the flashback ended, Jinbe asks Nami for forgiveness for letting Arlong run free and cause her pain stating that he will take any punishment she wishes, but Nami states that she resents only Arlong and not any other fish-man and is happy as she is now, leaving Jinbe and Hachi crying over her forgiveness, stating he's indebted towards her. After Sanji kicks Luffy for sleeping through the whole story, Hachi goes on to explain Hody's hatred towards humans and how it's even greater than Arlong's. He states how this year is the year of the World Summit and how Neptune was going to spread the news of the people spreading towards the world and says Hody is going to take his place and cause something worse. Before he can finish, a large mobile visual Den Den Mushi appears with Hody making an announcement about the New Fish-Man Pirates' takeover to the entire island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **Jinbe extinguishes a fire on a burning signature sheet. **The human pirate accused of killing Otohime was trying to escape before he was shot by Hody. **Neptune, while locked in the Hard-Shell Tower, releases several blows on the gate (to the point of injury) to calm his rage. **When Neptune leaves the tower after a few days, he is seen consoling his children. **Dialogues and actions in repentance of Jinbe for Nami, for past crimes of Arlong, are stretched and more elaborate. **After Luffy wakes up, he asks Jinbe why he was crying. Jinbe, with shame, refuses to admit he was really crying. *In the manga, only the Minister of the Left was listening to the laments of Neptune while he was locked in the tower. In the anime, the Minister of the Right and some soldiers were also listening to the laments. *Chopper did not ask Shirahoshi if she is friends with Sea Kings like he did in the manga. Also, Shirahoshi is not shown holding Nami and Chopper in her hand like in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 547 it:Episodio 547